themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Lie, Another Truth
'Another Lie, Another Truth '''is a series of secret reports submitted many various characters from the role play Mystical Community. It was started by Dmitri, who wanted to explain loops and give teasers. The name "Another Lie, Another Truth" was inspired by the Kingdom Hearts teaser video "Another Side, Another Story...". Leviat Reports Leviat Cross was the Shinigami commander of the Death Knights Clan. He was also a lieutenant for the Fallen Order, serving at The Nest under Tobiya Fünf. He was later killed by Dante. ''Leviat's Report 01 Rebecca Rocain, a prisoner from The Nest, has given birth to a son. She wants it to be named Dante. Dr. Kurasawa Cross has been running out of subjects for the Azazel Blood I obtained for him so he's decided to use it on Dante. Strangely, the blood was effective. Tobiya, The Nest's director, wanted to use it on Ferrinez but it didn't work for him; it almost killed him. This leads me to believe that Rebecca was impregnated with Dante by another person. Whom, I don't know but I believe it should be investigated. On another note, Veldos Blackburn and a couple others have been getting into fights lately. I fear that the Elder Gods will arrive and banish us to the Death Dimension. Not like I'd let them. However, the alchemists in Sibilis are getting anxious. I hope they aren't planning something. Kira Reports Kira, originally Akirael, was the twin brother of Valentine de Invidia/Barrel. He was one of Valentine's Black Zodiac and secretly served Organization V. For a time, he was with the Mystic Council though only to spy for Organization V. He was frozen in time by his brother. Kira's Report 01 Heavenly Ruler Athius's guess was correct. The Kim-un-Kur Committee did plan to execute Sirberius Reono. Pretending to coincidently be there, I aided in the Elder Gods' slaughter. Valentine showed up but I'm not sure if it was to actually hunt me down or help Sirberius. Even now I'm unsure if Valentine ever supported the Elder Gods. To my surprise, Tenkai Hyachi was there. He was possing as Elder God Rosaline, whom I now have reason to have been dead for some time. No wonder Tenkai evaded death so many times. Our goal to kill all the Elder Gods is not over yet. Matthau Ashford from the Ocheren led a revolt in Atlantis and managed to wipe out a lot of gods and angels, including a couple Elder Gods. However, not even they are powerful enough to take out all the Elder Gods so Evan Nigel killed Matthau to hide our tracks. Las Alquimistas del Siete Sietes' Voz and Ocheren's Zayru Licayan joined up with Evan Nigel to form an alliance of the remnants of Atlantis. Nemesis plans to trick Evangeline into going to Faralda so Evan Nigel can capture her. With the Elder Gods having Evangeline hostage, or so they'll believe, the Mystic Council will surely hunt down the Elder Gods. I have to agree with the logic here: why waste our resources taking out the remaining Elder Gods when we can just trick the Mystic Council into killing them? Hopefully Valentine will be there. I've been waiting a long time to complete my destiny and kill him. Unidentified Infinite Elder God Reports This unidentified Infinite Elder God is currently the last Infinite Elder God, minus for Luke, who is missing. He was one of the surviving Elder Gods of the Ragnarok Tragedy and the Second Battle of Faralda. Unidentified Infinite Elder God Report 01 Atlantis is under attack. Forces from HyBreed and The Order, people whom become our allies, have invaded our private sanctum and killing angels and gods alike. I'm suspicious though. I met Dr. Dmitri Valenti once and he does not strike me as they type to do this. No, I think his second-in-command, the man leading this attack, is the one behind this. His name is Matthau Ashford. Elder God Isosoplisis tried to defeat them but Ashford had an Abyssimi he used to kill Isosoplisis. I'm unsure how he obtained the Abyssimi Artemis but last reports claim it was in the possession of the Fallen Order. When Isosoplisis was killed, Elder Gods Hallelujah, Alleluia, and Eleison fled. Not the best of choices. They stood a better chance here. Bloodpool and I plan to stay in Atlantis and protect our realm. Even if we die, the enemy won't be able to do much damage. Luckily for us, ten of the twenty-four Elder were off in a conference with the faeries in another realm so they'll be save. I do feel sorry for the seven of the Elder Gods in the Kim-un-Kur Committee who fell by the hands of Valentine de Invidia, Kira de Ira, Sirberius Reono, and Tenkai Hyachi. According to Hallelujah's report of the battle, Rosaline had been dead and Tenkai Hyachi had pretended to be her. May her soul rest in peace. With Luke missing, I am, legally, the last Infinite Elder God. For those who read this, there are four types of Elder Gods (I'll list them from strongest to weakest): Infinite Elder God (meaning they're an original Elder God, having been the only owner of their seal), Millenium Elder God (having lasted milleniums), Dynasty Elder Gods, Absent Elder Gods, and Nobody Elder Gods. In order to preserve the knowledge of the Elder Gods, I shall write what I know of the Seven Seals of the Seven Trumpets put on the Elder Seals by the Holy Lord himself. I. There can only be a maximum of 24 Elder Gods at a time. However, there can only be a minimum of seven. If there are six or less, an Absent Elder God shall be created from a god of high stature. If such a case occurs (which has never happened, thankfully) that all non-Elder God gods are extinct, a Nobody of a past Elder God will be created. II. The Elder Gods have supreme control of Atlantis and its colonies only during the absence of the Holy Lord. III. All Elder Gods have immortality. An Elder God can only be killed by the powers of another Elder God, God or an Abyssimus (Abyssal Weapons, Abyssal Rings, etc.). IV. An Elder God gains supreme powers only in Atlantis. When not in Atlantis, an Elder Gods has the same abilities as a normal god. The only ability retained is immortality along with its weaknesses. V. Only Elder Gods have the power over consecration. Only one Elder God is needed to semi-consecrate (tuning the person into a demi-god, not a full god) but requires four to make them into a full god or to unconsecrate them. VI. Elder Gods are unable to remove any and all aspects of the Seven Seals of the Seven Trumpets. It can only be manipulated by the Holy Lord. VII. When an Elder God dies, the remaining Elder Gods have the choice to select a replacement or not. It takes seven Elder Gods to turn a god into an Elder God. Only a god may become an Elder God (this is usually manipulated by turning said wanted person into a god first outlined in the 5th Seal). If six or less Elder Gods are left, the 1st Seal takes effect. As much as I'd like to put more down, Arov's forces are nearing and I'll need to fight. May whoever finds this know that the Elder Gods did not go down without a fight. For the Holy Lord! Eon Reports Elder God Eon was most known for writting the Epitaph of the Holy Lord. He perished in the Battle of Swawns. Eon Report 01 Luke isn't happy that I'm writing the Epitaph of the Holy Lord. It's as if he wishes it never happened at all. I don't see why. Heine managed to defeat Xaltienne in that sacred war. Then again, he may just be depressed because Heine vanished after it. Years after years, several Infinite Elder Gods have stepped down, tired of the long eras of eternity. If this keeps up, Heine's history will be lost forever. I plan to write the epitaph in order to honor Heine and make sure a record of Heine's sacred war against Xaltienne survives. To not sadden my comrades so they won't have to see the names of their former leader and his enemy, I have devised nicknames for them. Heine will be called Holy Lord and Xaltienne will be called Blue Satan. Personally, I hope Pererun and Barrel enjoy it. Category:Stories Category:Dmitri's Stories